


Perverts + Vampire

by KB9VCN



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Humor, Moka is the biggest pervert of them all, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 21-Feb-2018; humor/romance?; 600 words.For the31_days"what you can't do is nothing compared to what you can do" prompt (posted to AO3 only).Mizore is Best Girl, but I have to admit that outer-Moka won this round LOL.This contains Exactly What It Says On The Tin.  Reader discretion is advised.





	Perverts + Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Published 21-Feb-2018; humor/romance?; 600 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[what you can't do is nothing compared to what you can do](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3332043.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> Mizore is Best Girl, but I have to admit that outer-Moka won this round LOL.
> 
> This contains Exactly What It Says On The Tin. Reader discretion is advised.

Tsukune was working alone in the newspaper club-room when a dishevelled Kurumu staggered into the room. 

"Kurumu? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked as he stood up.

Kurumu swooned into his arms. "For the SWEET LOVE of ALL that's GOOD and PURE," she said desperately, "you HAVE to MAKE LOVE to me RIGHT NOW!!"

Tsukune, used to Kurumu's DRAMA, rolled his eyes. "It's nice to see you too," he said dryly. "C'mon Kurumu, take it easy."

"I CAN'T!!" a breathless Kurumu gasped as her bosom heaved. "You've denied me for so long that my unused succubus abilities have BACKED-UP on me! Every centimeter of my skin BURNS without your touch! Every nerve in my body is OVERWHELMED with INSATIABLE LUST!! EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING IS PULLED TAUT AND ACHING FOR RELEASE!!"

"Ohh-KAY," Tsukune said. "Well, that's... uh... WHOAH."

Kurumu turned in Tsukune's arms, and despite her unique troubles, she was also taken aback by what Tsukune had seen.

Ruby slowly made her way into the room. The masochistic witch was bound in a seamless skin-tight black-latex straitjacket, an equally tight ankle-length black-latex hobble skirt, polished black heels, and a black-leather harness-gag.

"* _mmmph_ * * _mmmph_ * said Ruby. "* _mmmph_ * * _mmmph_ *" [1]

"I know you're into self-bondage," Tsukune said nervously, "but how did you seal yourself into a straitjacket?"

Ruby hobbled up to Tsukune and Kurumu, and Tsukune shifted Kurumu onto one arm and caught her with his other arm. "* _mmmph_ * * _mmmph_ * * _mmmph_ *" Ruby said. [2]

"Ohh-KAY," Tsukune said again. "Well, that's... uh... WHOAH."

Kurumu and Ruby both turned in Tsukune's arms, and their eyes widened as well.

Mizore sashayed into the room, wearing nothing but a barely-decent thick film of frost on her supercooled body. The frost glittered like fallen snow in the afternoon light, giving the _yukionna_ 's shapely female figure an otherworldly magical glow.

"Mizore?... That's really hot," Tsukune admitted.

"No it isn't," Mizore said as she slithered up to Tsukune. 'It's really COLD."

"I stand corrected," Tsukune said.

"OH, for PITY'S SAKE!!" a certain pinkette vampire suddenly cried from the doorway.

Tsukune looked up one more time and gulped. "Moka? I can explain?... Oh, who am I fooling. I can't explain ANY of this."

"And *I* can't BELIEVE that YOU THREE would go THIS far!" Moka said to Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby.

"Sorry, Moka," said Mizore. "Although, I usually get 'frosty' when I let my body temperature drop too low."

Poor Kurumu was no longer capable of coherent speech. "* _hanh_ * * _hanh_ *" she panted. [3]

"* _mmmph_ * said Ruby. [4]

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," Moka said, "but you've left me no choice. Tsukune?"

Tsukune "handed" Kurumu and Ruby to Mizore and reached out. The three perverts braced themselves for an inner-Moka ass-kicking.

But then, outer-Moka shocked everybody— by [holding hands](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/hand-holding) with Tsukune.

"MOKA!?!?!?" an astonished Mizore stammered. "YOU— YOU— YOU CRAZY WEIRDO FREAK!!"

"* _HANH_ * * _HANH_ *!!" Kurumu gasped. [5]

"* _MMMPH_ *!!" said Ruby. [6]

Moka blushed brightly— but she continued to hold Tsukune's hand.

Mizore sighed, and then she turned to leave, dragging the helpless Kurumu and Ruby behind her. "You win, Moka," she said sadly. "We perverts know when we've been beaten."

"Goodness, Moka," said Tsukune after the other three girls left. 'I didn't know you would do something like... THIS."

"Do you dislike it?" Moka asked quietly. "Do you dislike a degenerate vampire... like me?"

Tsukune smiled awkwardly. "Well, uh... to be honest... I'm kinda-sorta into holding hands too."

"Oh, Tsukune!" a tearfully happy Moka said.

"Oh, Moka- _san_ ," said Tsukune.

"Oh, Tsukune..."

"Oh, Moka- _san_..."

And then, Yukari walked into the room, and saw Tsukune and Moka holding hands.

"EEEEEEEE!!" Yukari shrieked. "MY VIRGIN EYES _DESU_!!"

—

[1] "Hello, Tsukune. Hello, Kurumu."

[2] "A lot of things happened."

[3] "Sorry, Moka."

[4] "Sorry, Moka."

[5] "* _HANH_ * * _HANH_ *!!"

[6] "* _MMMPH_ *!!"


End file.
